The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
Gas leak detection is important for safety. Monitoring areas where potential gas leaks can occur can be done automatically to increase efficiency and minimize human interaction. Some locations may include many types of gas that could potentially leak.